Una manada revelada
by Stone Zach Force Armor
Summary: Una manada llega a jaspes con intenciones de apoderarse de todo jasper las manadas del occidente y oriente no lo permitiran pero se lleveran con la sorpresa de que hay una Manada Legendaria que llegara para poner orden !Que pasara!Leer para Averiguar
1. El comienzo del fin

_Hola amigos como están espero que bien xd bueno esta es la primera historia que subo no se mucho pero hare el intento una cosa mas me podrían ayudar dande me ideas o nombres para mas personajes o si quieren que los ponga en mi historia solo denme la descripción de su personaje y saldrán xd bueno empecemos_

_Manada de la Espada de Sombras _

_PV NORMAL_

_Zach:_

_Zim(Es un lobo de pelaje color negro con un vientre gris y ojos azules)hola papa dijo alegre_

_Zach: oh hola hijo donde estabas pregunto con una sonrisa_

_Zim:estaba buscando a Kurt no lo as visto pregunto_

_Zach:no desde que desperté no lo eh visto_

_Zim:donde crees que este pregunto_

_Zach:no lo se dijo_

_Zim:bueno boy a buscar a mama_

_Zach:Bueno nos vemos hijo dice mientras lo ve irse_

_Dicho eso Zim se va en busca de su mama hasta que la encuentra_

_Zim:hola mama dice alegre mientras se acerca_

_Stephanie: (es una loba de pelaje negro con blanco con un vientre gris medio blanco con ojos lila)hola hijo que haces aquí dice dulcemente lo abraza_

_Zim:mama sabes donde puede estar Kurt lo estoy buscando dice tiernamente_

_Stephanie:creo que esta en la zonas de alimentación dice tranquila_

_Zim:gracias mama dijo mientras se iba_

_En las zonas de alimentación_

_Kurt: (es un lobo blanco con un vientre rojiso de ojos anaranjado claro)Ok aca esta la comida de la manada dice orgulloso había capturado 33 caribues_

_Lissa:Una loba de pelaje blanco e vientre del mismo color de ojos azul safiro)vaya si que mucha comida no crees_

_Kurt:la verdad si_

[Escribir texto]


	2. La manada en accion

_Kurt: la verdad si, dijo_

_Lissa: bueno creo que deberíamos llevar esto a la manda ,dijo_

_Kurt: ok dijo_

_Luego de eso kurt lanzo un aullido para que algunos alphas vinieran a ayudar_

_ALpha:que necesita dijo el alpha con respeto ya que kurt era el hijo del líder de la manada_

_Kurt:necesitamos que nos ayuden con esto dijo al ver el poco de caribú que había_

_Todos los alphas que estaban ahí se quedaron en Shock_

_Alpha: usted caso todo eso_

_Kurt: pues claro que no lissa me ayudo mucho dijo sonriéndole _

_Lissa que estaba ahí no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa_

_Luego de eso todos se dirigieron a las zonas de alimentación donde los estaba esperando Zach y Stephanie_

_Zach: vaya dijo impresionado con la cantidad de caribú que había_

_Stephanie: es increíble como capturaron todo eso dijo algo atónita_

_Kurt: entrenamiento dijo sin dejar de ver a lissa_

_Lissa: se sonroja por el cumplido_

_En ese momento llega Zim_

_Zim: hay estas kurt te estuve buscando hermano dijo _

_Kurt:a lo siento hermano es que estaba en deberes alpha dijo disculpándose con su hermano_

_Zim: bueno no importa quería que me ayudaras con algo dijo muy decidido_

_Kurt: en que te puedo ayudar dijo_

_Zim:me puedes enseñar a casar_

_Todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido_

_Stephanie: estas seguro hijo sabes lo que eso implica dijo algo preocupada_

_Zim:si mama quiero convertirme en alpha dijo decido_

_Zach:bueno si eso es lo que quieres dijo_

_Zim:si papa eso es lo que quiero_

_Zach:bueno será mañana está oscureciendo_

_Todos van a sus respectivas cuevas_

_Zach:que descansen dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a sus hijos_

_Stephanie vio toda la escena y no pudo evitar sonreir_

_Zach se acosto al lado de su compañera y se quedaron dormidos_

_Todos estaban dormidos excepto alguien_

_Zim: me convertiré en el mejor alpha de la manada de la espada de Sombras dijo muy decidido y se queda dormido_

_Ya había pasado un Año desde que Zim se puso a entrenar para ser un alpha desde ese momento había mejorado mucho sus habilidades_

_Y era mucho más fuerte mas agil y mas sigiloso como su hermano_

_PV normal_

_Zach:estaba caminando por el territorio cuando llego unos de mis alphas de más confianza_

_Ouzeul: (es un lobo de pelaje como la noche con un vientre gris de ojos rojo y dorado con una espada en su espalda era el mejor amigo de Zach desde su infancia_

_Pero aunque era su mejor amigo Ouzeul ya tenía la costumbre de llamarlo Señor por razones obvias_

_Ouzeul: Señor tenemos un problema dijo con respeto_

_Zach:amigo sabes que no me gusta que me llames asi dijo con tono bromista_

_Ouzeul:ok lo siento pero tenemos un problema muy grave dijo con preocupación_

_Zach se puso serio al ver la preocupación de su amigo_

_Zach: qué clase de problema_

_Ouzeul: tenemos informes que hay una manada rival que quiere atacar todo jasper dijo preocupado_

_Zach:es hora de que el mal deje de esclavizarnos llama a todos los alphas que hoy la leyenda de la manada se cumple_

_Bueno amigos acá acaba el cap. de hoy espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de dejar sus Reviuws_


	3. El peligro se acerca

Acá está el tercer cap. espero que sea de su agrado

Después de eso la manada de la espada de la Sombras

Estaba preparada para cualquier actividad sospechosa

Por su territorio

PV normal

Asshould: (un lobo de pelaje gris con un vientre negro de ojos color café) Que aburrimiento dijo con fastidio

Estrella: (una loba de pelaje gris con un vientre Gris con unos ojos Azul Marino) Si tienes Razón dijo mientras se sentaba

Gunner: (un lobo de pelaje dorado con blanco y vientre negro de ojos dorados) si se quejan dijo

Asshould: Esto no te aburre dijo algo extrallado

Gunner: no me aburre el deber que tengo que hacer dijo seriamente

Estrella:tienes razón pero aun no nos a dicho por que mejoraron las patrullas dijo algo molesta

Asshould: según dicen que es porque hay una manada que quiero todo jasper dijo

Tanto Gunner como Estrella estaban algo sorprendidos la situación era más grave de lo que parecía

Gunner: en ese caso no debemos bajar la guardia dijo decidido

Estrella y Asshould estuvieron de acuerdo

En las manada occidental

Se Había anulado el matrimonio de Kate y Garth porque ambos amaban a otros y no podían hacer ese ritual

Y había pasado un mes después de eso

PV normal

Kate: estaba con Humphrey en el lago cuando vi Humphrey sentir la temperatura del agua no pude resistirme a empujarlo

Humphrey: estaba sintiendo la temperatura del agua cuando sentí que alguien me empujo Salí a la superficie solo para encontrarme a Kate reír sin control

Humphrey: jajaja si qué risa dice riendo

Kate: ven déjame ayudarte dice extiéndale la pata

Humphrey: Una sonrisa creció en mi cara cuando agarre la pata de Kate

Kate: vi la sonrisa malvada de Humphrey no te atrevas dije en ese momento Humphrey jalo Kate de su pata haciéndola caer al agua

Kate: estaba toda mojada Me las vas a pagar dice

En ese momento los dos empiezan una guerra de agua que dura alrededor de 15 minutos y luego se salen para secarse

Kate: gracias Humphrey por hacerme tan feliz dice mientras lo besa

Humphrey: respondí el beso con mucho gusto de nada todo por hacer feliz a la loba más bella del mundo dice mientras se separan del beso

Kate: Ahh eso es muy tierno Humphrey dice frota su cabeza con el

En ese momento se olle un aullido en todo el territorio

Los dos se van a donde se lanzo el aullido cuando llegan suben a cabeza alpha donde se encuentra con Eve Winston Tony Lilly y Garth

Kate: que está pasando dice llegando Con Humphrey

Winston: ya lo sabrás

Winston se para en el frente de la colina y espera que todo el mundo este callado y habla con vos alta

Winston:Los eh llamado a todos aquí para decirles que estamos en peligro dice provocando que la mayoría de los lobos se alteren

Lobo: qué clase de peligro dijo

Winston: nos hemos enterado que hay una manada que quiere apoderarse de jasper

Todo el mundo se queda impresionado por cierta noticia

Winston: asi de que debemos prepararnos para la batalla dice haciendo que todo el mundo se anime

Winston: los alphas estarán vigilando las fronteras más frecuente y reforzaremos la manada dice mientras todo el mundo está de acuerdo

Un alpha llega desesperadamente a la reunión

Winston: que sucede dice exigiéndole que hable

Alpha:señor tenemos informes que la manada rival llegara en 8 dias aquí

Winston :en ese caso todos ya saben qué hacer dijo

Tony se acerca a Winston

Tony: Tenemos 8 días antes de que lleguen dijo mientras caminaban

Winston: Debemos idear un plan dijo pensativo

Tony: Cuantos lobos aproximadamente tiene esa manada dijo

Winston: no lo sé Deberíamos enviar alguien para que averigue dijo pensando

En ese momento se acerca Hucth con Candu

Hucth:nosotros Señor dijo con respeto y decidido

Candu asiente

Winston:están seguros corren un gran riesgo de no volver dijo preocupado por sus alphas que eran mucho más que simples alphas eran como hijos machos que nunca tuvo

Hucht y Candu: Estamos cien por ciento seguros Señor dijeron los dos decididos

Tony: esta decido vayan con cuidado dijo

En ese momento Hucht y candu salen corriendo hacia donde quiera que se encontrara la manada Enemiga

Kate Humphrey Lilly Garth y Eve habían escuchado todo la conversación

Kate seguida de los demás se acercan

Kate: papa que haremos nosotros dijo

Winston: Garth y tu estarán patrullando dijo seriamente

Humphrey estaba pensando en un plan pero no creía que fuera a funcionar

Humphrey: tengo un plan

Todos se sorprenden

Humphrey: si los atraemos a las zonas de alimentación y los emboscamos dijo tranquilamente

Todos estaban impresionados del omega al parecer no era un omega inútil como la mayoría creía

Bueno Amigos el cap. Acaba aquí espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo cap


	4. Cuenta regresiva

Bueno Amigos aquí está el cuarto cap. Y antes de empezar quería Preguntarles si le gusta mi forma de escribir o no Me lo dicen

Bueno ah casi se me olvida No olviden las Reviuws ok Bueno sin más que Decir aquí está el cap. De Hoy

Nota: Lo que está entre paréntesis Es el punto Personal del Personaje Y también son los pensamientos, emociones

Gunner:-(Porque no le dije que la amaba)

Bueno eso esto vamos con el cap.

Manada occidental- oriental (Si tienen un nombre mejor díganmelo)

Ya la manada occidental-oriental se había preparado para la amenaza que llegaría en 8 días

Y ya se habían cumplido un día todo estaba normal hasta que

Kate:- Estaba Patrullando con Garht cuando notamos que Un Alpha se dirigía hacia nosotros-

Alpha:- Kate Winston te necesita-Dijo con Respeto mientras se acercaba

Garht:-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo

Alpha:-Deben ir a la cabeza alpha-dijo seriamente mientras se dirigía a ser sus deberes

Garht:-Sera mejor que vallamos Kate debe ser importante-dijo mientras

Kate solo asintió

En la cabeza alpha

Winston:Estaba hablando con algunos alphas sobre la situación entre manos hasta que se me acerco Lilly

Lilly:-¿Qué está pasando papa por nos mandaste a buscar?-Dijo mientras se acercaba

Winston:-tendrán que esperar que lleguen Lilly y Humphrey-dijo seriamente

Lilly asintio y solo entro para encontrarse con Eve

Despues de unos Minutos llega Tony

Tony:-¿Cuál es la situación Winston?-Dijo Acercándosele

Winston:-Es grave te daré mas detalles a dentro-dijo

Tony asintió

No paso mucho cuando llegan Kate y Garht que Venían de Patrullar

Kate:-Perdón la tardanza tuvimos un pequeño retrasó-Dijo mientras se acercaba a su padre y lo abrazaba

Winston:-no importa al menos estás aquí-dijo digo separándose de su hija

Dentro de la Cueva alpha Estaba Eve Sumida en Sus pensamientos

Eve:-( Eso no puede ser Cierto no creo que estoy mal interpretando las cosas)-

Lilly:-Estas bien-Dijo Viendo la cara de nervios de su madre

Eve:-(Algo Nerviosa)-No te preocupes-Dijo

Lilly:-Ok-Dijo con duda

Afuera de la Cueva Alpha

Ya habían llegado casi todos solo Faltaba Humphrey que llego algo mojado

Humphrey:-Perdón la Demora es que me fui a dar un ballo-dijo llegan a donde estaban todos

Winston:-No importa al menos llegaste-dijo muy serio

Winston:-Los he reunido aquí porque hay un problema muy grave-dijo muy serio

Tony:-¿Qué problema?-dijo impaciente

Winston:-La manda enemigo llegara más rápido de lo acordado-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Tony:-Debemos actuar mas rápido con el plan de Humphrey-Dijo alterado

Winston:-(Mirando a Humphrey) Dinos tu plan-dijo serio

Humphrey:-(Mmmh)De que tamaño es esa manada-Dijo

Winston:-(Con expresión de preocupación) Eso no lo sé debemos esperar a cando y a Hucht-dijo algo preocupado

Tony:-(Tranquilizando a Winston)No te preocupes Amigo seguro que regresaran-dijo tratando de Calmar a su amigo

Con hucht y Candu

Candu:-(Desde que Salimos de la manada me eh Sentido como que me observaban y también pude ver qué y Hucht Sentía lo mismo)-¿Sientes eso?-Dijo

Hucht:-Desde que salimos de la manada lo eh sentido-Dijo

De repente de los arbustos Salen 10 lobos

Lobo:-Mira lo que tenemos aquí-dijo burlándose

Los demás lobos se ríen

Hucht:-(Nervioso)-esto es malo-dijo

Candu-(Igual) Si lo es-Dijo preocupado

Lobo:-Díganme quien los mando y que Hacen aquí y Morirán Rápido-dijo amenazando

Candu:-No es tu problema-Dijo

Lobo:-Lastima tendrán que morir-dijo Dando la orden para que los demás atacaran

Hucht:-(Vi como los diez lobos se lanzaron contra nosotros y al ver como peleaban eran alphas)

Candu:-(Ya había matado uno cuando vi que tres se lanzaron contra Hucht)-No lo Harán-Dijo

Hucht:-(Sabia que de aquí no Salia logre Matar a dos pero el tercero pero el tercero iba contra mi cuando vi que saltaría Candu se puso en el medio)

Candu:-(Me puso ente hucht y el lobo que me iría en el cuello Y sentía un Dolor horrible en el cuello)

Hucht:-(Vi horrisado como hirieron a Candu estaba Furioso que con un Zarpazo mate al lobo y segui peleando con los demás)

Después de Varios Minutos de lucha Hucht logro matarlos a todos

Hucht:-(Ya había acabado con todos pero está muy herido en mi costado y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban fue a ver a Candu)

Candu:-(Logre resistir varios minutos pero ya no podía resistir mas y vi que hucht se me acercaba con lo pacas fuerzas que poseía logre pronunciar algunas palabras)-Al-me-no-s-es-tas-Bien-Dijo con problemas respiratorias

Hucht:-(llorando)-Lo siento amigo por no ser capaz de ayudarte-dijo al ver la situación en la que estaba su amigo-

Candu(Respirando con Dificultad):-N-o-im-po-r-t-a-Al-Men-o-s –Has-me un-Ul-ti-mo-Fa-vor-Dijo Cerrando los ojos

Hucht:-(Mirando a candu sin dejar de llorar)-Lo que sea-dijo

Candu:-(Casi sin voz)-P-ro-t-e-g-e-ah-Dianna-Dijo ya dejando de respirar(En este Fanfic la Compañera de Candu se llama Dianna y si no lo puse en cap anterior por se me ocurrió hoy Xd)

Bueno el cap acaba Aquí espero sus Riviuws y comentarios de cómo les pareció el cap

Por cierto Are un Fanfic de Ice age Sobre ShiraxDiego xd


	5. acciones inesperadas

Hola amigos espero que esten disfrutando los últimos días del año 2014 xd

Espero seguir viéndolos en el 2015

Xd eso es todo vamos con el cap de hoy

PV normal

Ya habían pasado 3 dias de los 8 para que la manada que quería atacar todo jasper llegara y todas las manadas de la región estaban alertas

Manada occidental-oriental

Winston:-(Estaba caminando por el territorio cuando unos de los alphas se me acerco y pude ver que estaba apurado y angustiado)-que ocurre-dijo al ver que la cara de angustia del alpha

Alpha:-Señor hucht lo espera en la frontera sur-Dijo con respeto pero con angustia

Winston-(empece a correr a la frontera sur cuando llegue pude ver a hucht muy herido)¿Qué te paso hucht y donde esta candu?-dijo al ver que candu no estaba

Hucht:-(Intente contener las lagrimas pero fue en vano)llorando-El está muerto llegamos al territorio de la manada enemiga donde nos interceptaron 10 alphas y candu no pudo lograrlo-dijo

Winston:-(Me sentía muy enojado con ira a la vez porque candu era uno de mis mejores alphas y sabía por qué hucht lloraba el fue su primer amigo de la infancia

Flashback

Pv de vista de hucht

Hucht:-(Estaba en los jardines de niños buscando a alguien con quien jugar pero nadie quería jugar conmigo o ya estaban completos hasta que un cachorro de mi edad se me acerco) hola-dijo algo triste

Cachorro:-Hola quieres jugar conmigo-dijo alegremente

Hucht-(Estaba sorprendido porque quería jugar conmigo pero alegrenmete decidi jugar con el nos volvimos muy buenos amigos) Cual es tu nombre-dijo con curiosidad

Cachorro:-Me llamo candu-dijo

Fin del Flashback

Manada de la Espada de Sombras

Zach:-(Estaba hablando con unos alphas sombra hasta que llegaron unos de los mejores alphas de la manada)-Los estaba esperando-dijo seriamente

=Descripción Física=

**Jim:(un lobo de pelaje Negro con un vientre blanco con unos ojos de color Mostaza)**

**Nadia:(Una loba negro con un vientre Gris y ojos azules)**

**StronBold:un lobo de pelaje amarillo con un vientre negro claro con dos espadas en su espalda y ojos color amarillo claro**

**Disha:una loba de pelaje azul claro como el cielo con un vientre blanco y ojos Verdes**

_**Ouzeul:(Un lobo de pelaje como la noche con un vientre gris oscuro De ojos Rojo y Dorado con espada en la Espalda)**_

**Steel:un lobo de pelaje Gris con un viente amarillo con ojos Verdes**

Disha:-para que nos cito Señor-dijo con respeto

Zach:-Los enviare a una misión-dijo serio

StronBold:-¿Qué tipo de Misión?-dijo con respecto

Zach-Como sabrán hay una manada que quiere todo jasper pero eso no lo vamos a permitir porque ustedes serán enviados junto con unos alphas mas a matar a los líderes de esa manada-dijo

Steel:-¿señor quien más irán con nosotros?-dijo

-Nosotros-(Se escucho de unos arbustos que estaban detrás de ellos)

Kurt:-iremos con ustedes-

Zim asintió con la cabeza

Jim:-(Sorprendido de que ellos irían)-Señor eso es cierto es decir son sus hijos-dijo

Zach:-Se lo peligroso que es y por eso no iran solos Stephanie y yo iremos también-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Zim:-(Sorprendido)de verdad iras también-dijo

Zach:-(Sonriendo)-de verdad creyeron que irían solos-dijo

Kurt:-(Preocupado) pero que pasara con la manada mientras no estás-dijo

Zach:-Eso no será un problema Vinny se encargara de la manada mientras no estoy-dijo

Luego de eso aperecieron Stephanie y Vinny

Stephanie:-Entonces ya saben que hacer-dijo

Todos asintieron y se fueron a buscar su equipo

Y asi acaba otro cap de esta historia espero sus comentarios y nos vemos la proxima


End file.
